megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Horus
.]] Horus is a demon in the series. History Often identified with the sun, Horus was known as one of the most powerful gods of the Egyptian pantheon. Son of the god Osiris, he seeks revenge for his father's death at the hands of the treacherous Seth. He is most famous for his battle with the god Set for supremacy; The gods passed judgment on the battle between Horus and Set, ultimately favoring Horus as the god of day. It is said that he and Seth have a never-ending battle, and when the sun rises, Horus begins to triumph, but when the sun sets, Seth gains the upper hand. During these battles, Horus loses an eye until it is restored by Thoth. Thus, the "eye of Horus" symbol in Egyptian art represents healing. The pharaoh of Egypt was also thought to be the human personification of Horus, and was responsible for maintaining Ma'at, or balance, in Egypt. When the pharaoh died, he became the embodiment of Osiris. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Last Bible III'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Sun Arcana *''Persona 4: Sun Arcana *Persona 5: Sun Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Bird Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Horus appears as a demon of the Deity Race. Aleph can recruit him after reaching Level 37 or above. ''Persona 3'' Horus appears as a Persona of the Sun Arcana. He is available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 63 or above. ''Persona 3 FES'' Horus returns as a Persona of the Sun Arcana, retaining his attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aigis can also summon Horus by fusing the appropriate Personas in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Horus returns as a Persona of the Sun Arcana . He is available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 68 or above. Alternatively, Horus can also be obtained via Shuffle Time. ''Persona 5'' Horus is the fourth Persona of the Sun Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the last of the three Personas that learn the Megido skill but the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn Kougaon. He is the second of three Personas to learn the Touch n' Go skill. He is the first Persona to learn the Hama Boost skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Horus yields a Kougaon skill card. Horus is a key ingredient in the last fusion required to complete the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. The protagonist can fuse the Lachesis and Neko Shogun from earlier requests to summon Pazuzu, then fuse Pazuzu with a Dakini that has learned the High Counter skill to pass it on to Horus. An advanced fusion recipe utilizing Isis, Thoth, Anubis and Horus can then be completed to summon Seth with the High Counter skill. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Horus appears as a random encounter high up in the Karma Temple and as the only enemy in a secret area of the Brute's Base in Ajna. One of its weaknesses is gunfire. Horus is also one of the few rare enemies that drops Noises (Data Nodes in the original Japanese version). In this case Horus drops Magic Noise, offering a +2 increase to the user's magic stat in some locations. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Horus returns as a late game normal enemy encounter. He is encountered in the final dungeon, the Sun. Once again, he has a chance of dropping items that offer a +2 increase to the user's magic, in this case Magic Data. ''Devil Children White Book'' Horus is a boss in the game, serving as an agent of the angels. He attempts to kill Masaki Kuzuha because of his nature as a Devil Child, viewing it as unclean along with the fact that those with the same power have proved troublesome for the angels in the past. After the fight, he is surprised at his own defeat and dies. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Horus can perform the combo Pyramid with Anubis and Osiris. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Last Bible III'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons